


Mercutio Red

by CelticArche, cephalopod_groupie



Category: Forever (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Crossover, Established Relationship, Friendship, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shatterdome: Anchorage is under attack! Will jaeger pilots Henry and Adam defeat Codename: Lockjaw? Or will Lucas have to haul them out of the ice cold waters of the Pacific?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercutio Red

The room is dark, except for the crack of light coming in from the hallway and illuminating a few inches of flooring. There are pictures taped around the room, on the left side of the door is a poster outlining various types of zombies. In the middle of the room is a large bed, containing two occupants. One is asleep on his stomach, face partially buried in the pillow and arms underneath. The other is sleeping on his back, his right arm pressed against the warmth of bare skin next to him. There’s a snort from the pillow as a feminine voice echos in the cold room.

“Attention. Mercutio Red. Report to A-03, Bay 32. Kaiju. Code name: Lockjaw. Category 3.”

Adam groans and covers his face with one hand, as Henry tosses the covers back and sits up. Henry’s hair is a mess and he gets to his feet, heading for the in suite bathroom. “Come on, Adam.”

The lights in their room suddenly cut on, revealing the chaos and harsh lines inside. Adam wipes at his eyes with his fingers, looking around for his shirt. The dog tags around his neck swing, pendulum-like. Finding his drawer, he pulls it open, and fishes out a grey shirt, pulling it over his wiry frame.

Henry exits the bathroom, wearing his jumpsuit, with his hair neatly brushed. Even at this hour of the morning, he maintains his air of refinement and sophistication. Adam heads into the bathroom, while Henry sits down and starts to put on his boots. The door to their room opens, letting in the sounds of shouting orders, and boots hitting the concrete floors, and Lucas, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! We got a Cat 3! The upgrades are finished and working good!” Lucas, tall and lanky, bounces on the balls of his feet. He’s wearing the same jumpsuit as Henry, with the patch for Mercutio Red on one shoulder and a PPDC patch on the other, with his last name on a grey stripe on his chest.

Adam exits the bathroom just as Henry finishes tying his boots. A report from Lucas is something that Adam has learned to ignore.

“Yes, thank you, Lucas. The flashing lights were confusing us. I am so glad you’ve arrived to clarify it for us.” Henry is pleasantly sarcastic. He pushes hard on his knees as he gets up.

“It’s not my fault they attack at 0300, instead of a respectable hour so you can have your coffee, Doc!”

Adam groans as he starts to put on his boots. “One of these days, I am going to come to my senses and divorce you both.” Henry winks at Lucas.

“Oh, hey! Your blades are up and running again. We got the wiring fixed around 2300. Henry, we think we fixed your glitch, but we’ve not had time to test it. So if it happens again, let me know.”

Lucas keeps talking as the three of them head towards the bays. Adam and Henry are dressed in identical army green coveralls, wearing their leather bomber jackets with their jaeger name on the back. Most conspicuous about Henry and Adam, not counting the tall, lanky blond that seems to trail alongside of them, is the lack of a kill count on their jackets. They’re the only crew that doesn’t keep count. Lucas stays out of the crew's way as Henry and Adam are fitted into their drive suits. He moves in, before Henry puts his helmet on and gives him a quick kiss. He gives Adam one as well, for luck, then follows them to the doors of the CONN-PAD.

Lucas watches the doors close behind them, then rushes up to LOCCENT to watch. He loves the action of the chase, even with the added tension of two husbands being the ones in the fray.

Henry and Adam enter the CONN-PAD, along with two techs in black coveralls. Adam moves to the right side, stepping into the the boot locks. Henry moves to the left side. The Drift hasn’t been initiated yet, but it lingers between them as they prepare. The techs bolt them into the back harness, wrist sensors wrap around Adam’s right and Henry’s left wrist. They each take up their own control, sliding over the fingers and thumb of the appropriate hand.

“Why must you be their nursemaid?” Hermann grumbles as Lucas walks up behind him and Newt. “I’m sure they’re perfectly capable of reporting for duty without your help.”

“Herms, can’t a husband check on his husbands?” Newt says. “Besides, Lucas has a lot of technical stuff to discuss.” Hermann nods begrudgingly.

“Thanks, Newt,” Lucas says, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. He gets along with Newt like a house on fire. Both have the kind of enthusiasm for kaiju-fighting process that their partners don’t. “What’s the news so far?” 

“Looks like Lockjaws, sorry Lockjaw,” Newt corrects himself, “is moving pretty fast. What’s the scoop, Tendo?” 

“Not good, brother. This guy is picking up speed. Mercutio is gonna have to catch up quick or this beast is gonna reach the shore before they do,” Tendo says as he taps on the keyboard in front of him, his rosary clacking into the side of the computer. He smoothes back his duck’s tail hair with both hands. The radar screens loom before them. Lucas looks worried. Hermann glances at Newt. The latter moves closer.

“I don’t know why he’s so concerned,” Hermann whispers. “No matter what happens, they’re coming back.”

“Dude,” Newt whispers back. “That’s not the point. If you were out there and you died, I’d still be upset, even though I knew you were coming back.”

“I suppose so, dear.” Newt takes his hand and no one seems to notice. Hermann squeezes more tightly than a person should who thinks it’s odd to worry about an immortal loved one.

The CONN-POD of Mercutio slides into place on the body. Adam and Henry are fully harnessed in, everything locked and ready to go.

“Alright, Mercutio. Prepare for Drift initiation. In 3… 2… 1….”

They close their eyes at the same time. Adam feels the pull behind his navel, and he’s in the Drift, images of him as a child, running through the Forum in his tunic and sandals slides through the blue and changes into Henry sitting in his private lessons.

The memories change, sliding to Adam’s first death as Henry feels all the pain of the pugio along side of his Drift partner. Adam’s breath catches as a musket ball slams into his chest, over his heart, ripping through the bone and tissue. Events speed past them at a high rate of speed, hundreds of years worth, until things slow and their eyes open with the image of Lucas the last they see.

“Right hemisphere locked. Left hemisphere locked. Hemispheres synchronized.” The AI informs both pilots and LOCCENT.

“Neural handshake stable and at one hundred percent.” Tendo presses the buttons to open the bay doors to the cold and biting wind outside, and starts the ramp leading to the sea.

Pentecost walks into LOCCENT and looks over the displays. “Status report, Mr. Choi.” He is imposing, yet his presence gives comfort somehow, like an anchor in a storm.  

“Mercutio Red is ready to go, Marshall. Neural handshake strong and holding steady, vitals stable.”

Pentecost presses the button for the internal communications system of the Jaeger. “Gentleman, your orders are to guard the Miracle Mile. Go no further. Do you understand?”

Henry’s voice fills LOCCENT. “Mercutio copies, Marshall. Hold the Miracle Mile.”

The ramp hits the water and stops. As one, Adam and Henry begin to walk, taking the massive red Jaeger out to sea and the Miracle Mile.

Out at sea, under the darkness and the cold, bitter waves, two webbed hind feet push through. There are four toes on each foot, and all are tipped with gleaming, black claws. Above the water, lines of bioluminesce outline a massive sail that is slicing through the water. Every few minutes, a violent spray of water is blown up from nostrils the size of dinner plates.

Mercutio reaches the Miracle Mile. The lights are turned on, illuminating the water as best as possible. There is no sound over the comms, as Henry and Adam breath and watch their read outs.

In LOCCENT, Lucas folds one arm across his chest and nervously bites his thumb. All he can do is watch the kaiju signal get closer and closer. No matter how many times Mercutio is deployed, and even knowing that death is only temporary for the two inside, it’s never any easier on his emotions.

Henry squints inside his helmet. “Adam, does that look like biolumance to you?”

Adam looks through their visual field. “It does look like it.”

“Then we have a visual. It looks like… a low sail of some kind?”

Hovering behind Lucas, Newt perks up. Under his breath, with his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, he can’t help himself. “Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun dun. Dun dun.” Lucas joins in.

Hermann growls at Newt “Stop that at once!” and thwacks the man in the legs with his cane.

“Dude, you were the one who thought he was weird for being worried about the safety of his immortal husbands,” Newt hisses back.

“It’s unprofessional! The Marshall is here!”

“And so is bickering with your husband in the middle of LOCCENT! If I can’t make a little joke to make Lucas a little less worried

The Marshall raises an eyebrow, without looking away from the display. “Is there a problem, doctors?” Hermann shakes his head, muttering “no sir.” The Marshal turns back to the monitor.

Lucas nudges Newt with an elbow, leaning towards the shorter man while trying not to take his eyes off the display that shows Henry and Adam’s helmeted faces. “Yo, dance party later?”

“Right on, dude.” Newt fist bumps Lucas and Hermann looks on with disapproving eyes.

Twin spouts of water shoot up near the front of Mercutio. Adam and Henry both prepare, muscles tensing as adrenaline starts pumping through their veins. Mercutio responds, gears and engine blocks tensing the muscle strands.

Under the water, two webbed hind feet make contact with the silt and the bottom bedrock. Lockjaw pushes itself up, water sluicing off its dark scaled hide. The two eyes on it’s head glow with the blue luminescence of all kaiju. Its front arms, decked out with three fingers each. And each finger tipped with its own dark, gleaming claw. The snout is longer than it is wide, with a row of sharp teeth visible, even with its jaws shut. It roars loudly, as waves crash around machine and beast.

“Well, it doesn’t look like it can do much harm with such a narrow snout. Looks more like a piscivore. I suppose it mustn’t have much power in those jaws. I say we go for the underside.” Henry says, analyzing the beast as he tends to do with them.

The creature takes a swipe at them, and the right arm easily deflects it while the Henry starts the S-II pulse launcher charging. The jaeger swings at Lockjaw, aiming for the underbelly. The kaiju leans away, taking a massive step back to avoid the fist. Lockjaw swings at the jaeger, digging sharp claws into the crevasses of the left gauntlet. Its long snout lets it bite down on delicate finger joints. Rows of teeth not visible try and crush the metal alloys.

Henry and Adam both feel the pain, and sparks flash inside the CONN-PAD. Adam brings the left hand up and tries to pry the mouth off the hand. Lights are flashing on the display in LOCCENT, and Lucas shifts from foot to foot.

Adam gives Henry a dirty look, as he fights to work open the jaw. “Piscivore, Henry? Not much harm?”

Henry looks back at him. “Well, reason states…”

“Apparently, your reason doesn’t apply to kaiju!” Adam growls, trying to find a way to get the beast off.

“Go for the eyes! It’s your only hope of it letting go!” Newt shouts from LOCCENT. His voice bursts into the jaeger.

Adam looks at Henry, who nods, even as conical teeth continue to bite into delicate fingers. Adam goes for the Lockjaw’s eyes, fighting with both the beast and the hard, bony ridges of the creatures face. Its jaws open a fraction, but it just bites down hard on Henry’s wrist. Henry yells in agony, the noise reverberating through Adam’s body. The kaiju twists its head as Adam attempts to go for the eyes.

Adam’s frustration grows, the more he misses. The pain is distracting him. “Damnit, Henry! Look what you’ve done!”

Henry, trying to pull his hand from the creature’s mouth, glances at Adam. “What I’ve done?! How did I do this?!”

“Analytics! ‘Oh, I will stop and check this LETHAL CREATURE OUT.’”

“For God’s Sake, Adam! This is a creature we could learn from!”

“This is a creature bent on killing us!” Adam continue to fumble with the creature, the jaeger being pulled and tugged with the contrasting actions.

“You don’t know what it’s thinking!”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT IT’S THINKING! I WANT IT DEAD!!!”

“Death is all you care about!”

“AT THE MOMENT, YES!”

Lucas chews on his finger, unable to take his eyes off the screen in front of him. “Come on guys, don’t fight!”

Henry takes a deep breath. “Lucas is right. We shouldn’t fight, Adam. We are in this together.”

Adam snarls inside his helmet. “Unfortunately.”

“Well, as you so kindly pointed out when you first called me, we are soulmates.” Henry says, as calmly as possible given the kaiju trying to make a snack out of Mercurtio’s left gauntlet.

Adam says several vile things to Henry in Latin. Henry gives him a look. “I did study Latin, now can we get the creature off of my arm?”

Adam takes a deep breath. He makes another go at the eyes, managing to wrap the mechanical hand over the top of the skull. He grits his teeth and does his best to punch the thumb into the eye. He makes it this time, and the creature releases Henry’s arm as it roars in pain and swipes its arms towards the jaeger.

“Now, can we kill it?” Adam’s holding his left arm slightly against his body.

“Yes, I think so,” Henry replies, breathing heavily in the aftermath of the pain. “let’s deploy the cannons.”

They steady the jaeger and prepare the chest cannons. The armor plating moves, and opens to reveal two rows of three cannons. Lockjaw roars and swipes at them with both front arms, leaving scars in the metal that are at least two feet deep. Adam can’t make a grab for the creature and leave the cannons exposed.

Using one of its hind legs, the creature manages to unbalance the jaeger. Pilots, jaeger, and kaiju all tumble into the frigid waters off Alaska’s coast. Both Adam and Henry have drowned in their lives. Henry doesn’t like recalling the number of times he drowned after coming to life in the ocean. And yet, man’s natural instincts are to kick and fight.

Lockjaw resurfaces, blowing water from its nostrils. It scratches at the jaeger with a hind leg, as well as both front claws. It sticks its snout in the water, biting at the metal and any exposed wiring. Henry’s arm is mostly shot, and the pair work with getting Adam’s arm into a position to deploy the retractable sting blades.

Lucas winces as the jaeger goes under. His mind envisions water flooding the cavities and going through the joints of the huge mechanical being. Wires shorting out, and Adam and Henry in a flooded CONN-PAD. It’s happened before. A kaiju fight to the death is not a pretty sight. Gripping, but a tad unpleasant if your loved ones are involved.

"You're not gonna try to run out into the ocean and save them again, are you?" Newt says to Lucas, a little concerned. He looks up at him.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders. “Who? Me? Nah. Why would you say a thing like that?”

“Cause of that one time we had to haul you out of 30 feet of water and you nearly got hypothermia maybe? Other than that it totally wouldn’t have crossed my mind.”

“One time! One time! I totally wasn’t trying to swim out to save them. I was just… you know... “

“Sure. Sure, Lucas,” Newt says, patting Lucas’ forearm with his free hand. Lucas pretends to be shocked and offended but Newt was too busy concentrating on the monitor and holding Hermann’s hand to notice.

The kaiju spends several precious minutes crushing, biting and slashing at the jaeger. Water is leaking into the great machine, getting into delicate systems. But Henry and Adam haven’t given up, yet. Henry’s arm is pretty shot, so they’re working with one arm, struggling to try and keep the jaws away from delicate jaeger parts.

“You know, this is rather fascinating. I wonder if this is how the kaiju feed in their natural habitat? Or at least, how this… breed? species? feeds?” Henry says, even as he and Adam are trying to push the great creature off.

“You know, Henry, sometimes your mind is truly fascinating. Now is not one of those times. Try and save your enthusiastic appreciation for ideas on kaiju and their natural habitats for the times when one is not standing on top of us?” Frustration moves through the Drift and into Henry’s mind.

“Why are we married, again?” Henry asks, jokingly.

“I ask myself that question frequently.” Adam grunts.

The kaiju lifts one of its arms high and then slashes down at the jaeger. It opens its jaws, biting down on bits of shredded wire and metal. It pulls its head back, while simultaneously shaking it side to side. Both Henry and Adam grimace, stretching backwards and out of the creature’s grasp.

Adam looks at Henry. “I’m deploying the sting blades.”

Even under water, the deployment of the sting blades is impressive. The sound is muffled by the water, and Adam pulls back his arm as much as he can, before driving it forward. The blade doesn’t completely catch Lockjaw, but it does leave a gash in the rough hide. Lockjaw roars and pulls away from the jaeger, as the blue acidic blood splashes into the cold water.

Henry and Adam get the jaeger up on its feet. He doesn’t have an extra hand to help hold Lockjaw, but that doesn’t necessarily need to stop him. He snarls as he stabs toward the kaiju with the blades. He stabs in, slashing upward as if he were using his sword.

Lockjaw roars in pain, and slashes at the jaeger with its front claws, snapping its jaws open and closed. Mercutio Red avoids the wild movements as Adam ruthlessly swipes the blade, lacerating the hard flesh. Together, they cut, marking the beast with great force.

"Leave it in once piece for Newton,” Henry says on a back swing of the blade.

“Do you want it dead or not?” Adam states coldly as he comes down with another blow.

Lockjaws’ movements are diminishing in strength. Lucas exhales nervously.

“It looks like Adam is going to finish him off,” Tendo deciphers from the monitor. Pentecost steps back, awaiting the outcome.

“And ruining a great specimen,” Newt mutters. Hermann shushes him.

Adam strikes another blow, into the area where the sternum would be on a human. Lockjaw cries out, weakly, as it slides into the water. Blood is dripping from the blades, and the biolumance of the sail, still above the waves, is out of place among the floating rivers of blood. Mercutio’s hull hisses where the acid brushes against it.

Adam is breathing hard, but the pair stand their ground waiting and reading the signals to be sure Lockjaw isn’t going to be getting up again. Henry checks the readouts. “LOCCENT, confirm lack of signal on kaiju known as Lockjaw?”

“Copy that, Mercutio. It appears that the signal is dead,” Tendo replies.

“Copy that, LOCCENT. Mercutio coming in.” Henry looks at Adam. “Come on, let’s grab it and take it in.”

Adam goes to reach for the massive sail and Henry tsks. “You’ve ruined quite a bit of it. The least you could do is not damage the sail, Adam.”

Adam sighs. He reaches into the water, finding one of the arms of the creature. As one, they turn and head back towards the Shatterdome. The carcass of Lockjaw follows behind.

“Remind me why we do this?” Adam asks, as the heels of the jaeger get smacked by the side of the body.

“Because it’s good to be nice to others. And Lucas and Newton are fond of each other. It’s good for everyone. Newton is happy, and therefore Lucas has someone to be overly excited with. And therefore, we in turn, are also happy.” Henry smiles, even against the pain of his arm.

“You’re too preoccupied with happiness,” Adam remarks blankly.

“I’m an optimist, Adam. Positive psychology.”

Adam snorts. “Positive psychology is quack psychology. In my professional opinion.”

“It’s worked well for me, so far.” Henry and Adam pause, getting a better grip on the carcass as they can with one hand, before continuing to walk.

“I dread the day Lucas dies. You’ll be a wreck.” Adam says, dryly.

“So will you.”

“I doubt it.”

“I’m in your head. You can’t fool me any longer, Adam.”

The Shatterdome comes within visual range of their light. A thin layer of ice has formed on the exposed areas of the kaiju carcass. The acidic blood melts the ice and dissipates the water, even as it tries to form. A light snow begins to fall as they continue their steady march towards home. The light coating of white begins to obscure the sigils painted on the the red surface of the jaeger.

As they get close, bright floodlights cut on, shining down on an area covered with a heavy duty canvas tarp that’s stained blue. There are CO2 pumps standing ready. Before returning to their bay, they drag the carcass of Lockjaw into the containment area. Techs begin to set up the CO2 so that the body can be detoxified for further study by Newt.

The pair leaves the carcass and heads up the ramp, and into the relative warmth of the Shatterdome. Mercutio makes its way, dripping ocean water and melting snow over the metal floor. Adam and Henry dock their jaeger, and close their eyes as the Drift connection is severed.

Adam takes a deep breath, and wiggles the fingers of his left hand to ease the residual pain as the retractable metal bridge butted up against the CONN-PAD. Techs rush in as medical arrives to wait outside. Adam and Henry are quickly taken out of their harnesses. Lucas heads down from LOCCENT to check in with his husbands.

Henry and Adam limp slightly as they exit the CONN-PAD. Henry is still cradling his arm to his side, and they both look rather wrung out from the fight. Adam leans heavily on the railing while medical fusses over Henry, and Henry gives them his own medical opinions.

Not long behind Lucas comes Newt, gently dragging Herman with him. As soon as his eyes fall on the mangled remains of Lockjaw, Newt’s eyes widen. Even Hermann can’t help but be in awe of it.

“Oh my GOD! Hermann,” Newt splutters. “This is just...I’ve never been close to a sail like this before.” Hermann smiles cautiously.

“Do be careful, Newton,” Hermann says as Newton gets dangerously close to the kaiju blue dripping off the sail ridges.

“Dude! Look at how the sail is fused to the spinal cord! And the bony ridge on top of the skull is so defined. And holy crap! Look at the conical teeth,” Newt says, pointing to the great, fallen monster. “I’ve never seen the hind feet with that kind of webbing before! I can’t wait to cut this sucker open.”

Hermann can’t help but look at Newt adoringly. He pulls Newt close and kisses the man’s temple. Newt smiles.

“Looks as though you’re not the only one who’s happy,” Hermann remarks, indicating Henry and Adam reuniting with Lucas. They look at the trio’s union with fondness.

Newt turns to Hermann, incredulously. “Herms, you do know, you’re a dead ringer for Adam, right?”

“Don’t be silly, Newton. He and I are absolutely nothing alike,” Hermann says with an air of casual contempt, turning his nose up.

“Dude! Ok, he doesn’t have the sexy cowlick going, or the smell of chalk dust...but you two look alike! In the face!” Newt encircles his head with his finger to indicate his face. Hermann choses to ignore Newt’s opinion on this matter until Newt is once again preoccupied with the kaiju carcass.

Lucas sweeps in, pulling Henry close as soon as medical personnel finish looking at him. He gives Henry a sweet kiss on the lips. “I was so worried. You went under, and all I could think about was the pair of you drowning, trapped in your CONN-PAD.”

“We’re fine, Darling. We always come back. You know that.” Henry gives Lucas a reassuring smile.

“Even if we did die, we’d only wind up swimming in the Pacific Ocean. It’s not even remotely permanent.” Adam adds, wishing medical would hurry up because his drive suit is getting on his nerves.

“Now, Adam. You know that makes no difference. Don’t be so cynical with Lucas.” Henry gently pats Lucas’ face with a gloved hand. “Don’t mind him, Lucas. You know how he is. He cares deeply for you. Just the same as I, it’s only that over 2,000 years makes him reluctant to admit that he has any feelings.”

Adam heads towards the techs to get his drive suit removed. Uncharacteristically, he gives Henry the finger as he leaves. Lucas snorts. “Did he just give you the finger?”

“Yes, Lucas, he did,” Henry, knowing what Adam is thinking, can’t resist the chance to needle the elder immortal. He raises his voice enough to be heard. “He’s afraid of showing his love for you.”

As if summoned by magic, Adam stalks out, half out of his drive suit. He glares at Henry, grabs Lucas by the overalls, and drags the taller man into a kiss. It goes silent in the bay as people stop to watch.

Newt sticks his fingers in his mouth and whistles.

“Newton, don’t encourage such acts of exhibitionism,” Hermann hisses.

“Dude, just shut up or I’m gonna kiss you in front of everybody.” Hermann purses his lips, stretching tall. Newt winks at him and Hermann can’t help but smile softly at him.

Adam lets Lucas go, grabs Henry by the front of his drive suit, and gives him a solid snogging as well. Lucas shoots Newt two thumbs up. When Adam breaks the kiss and heads back to the drivesuit room, Henry gives him a saucy smack on the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when two writers who love the same fandoms stay up way too late and drink caffeine?! THIS FIC!


End file.
